


Helping Out

by blossomdreams



Category: Free!
Genre: Feels, Gen, M/M, his friends are there to help, makoto needs love, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is there to help whenever Makoto has a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Out

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this show is eating my brain. I was having quite a night and felt this was a good way to help. I love Makoto so much! Well enjoy!

There are times when Makoto doesn’t have a good day. To others that doesn’t sound possible, but it happened sometimes. Makoto doesn’t let anyone know, he doesn’t want the flow of the day interrupted. He didn’t like to dwell on unhappy thoughts like the future or homework or tests. Besides, people had important things to do than worry about him and his silly problems. So, on those days he made sure his friends had a good day. As long as they were happy that made Makoto happy.

However, he noticed a few things happened on those days. Haru didn’t stay in the bath for a long time, Nagisa took over the practice with Gou, and Rei stayed after to clean the pool with the team. Haru watched him and made sure he didn’t practice too hard. 

Makoto didn’t know why everyone changed, but he knew they had a reason. He didn’t want to consider that they changed for him. He wasn’t worth all the trouble. Haru showed him that he was wrong. On those days, Haru invited him to his house. They ignored their homework for a few hours and Haru led him to his bedroom. Makoto tried to hide behind his smiles, but Haru wouldn’t let him. He could be stubborn when he wanted to be.

When they were in his bedroom, Haru tugged him down on the bed and pulled him close. Makoto tried to get Haru to go back to their homework, but Haru only pulled him closer. Makoto stopped his protests after a while as he settled in Haru’s arms. The warmth of his arms, the light scent of the ocean that clung to his body, and the way Haru rubbed his back calmed him down. Makoto couldn’t help it. He closed his eyes and absorbed the gentle waves of warmth that washed over him.

For a few hours, he didn’t have to think about the future or responsibilities. He could focus on being in Haru’s arms and pressed against his body. 

That was the best.

Sometimes, Makoto didn’t have a good day, but he didn’t have to worry.

His friends made sure of that.


End file.
